fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
W-twPC!C01 / Transcript
Yuna is shown helping her parents with the packages in her new house, in front of the front door. Ryouta: There's one left in the outside. Yuna: Okay, I'll take it. Yuna: (This is our new home. We moved to my father's hometown yesterday because he found a new job here. I am very happy to move here, because my aunt lives here and I will be able to attend the famous school she attended, Verone Academy, known for its Lacrosse Team, which is my favorite sport even though I'm bad at it. Actually, my passion for Lacrosse comes from my aunt Nagisa, who taught me how to play. She also told me about something that only she and her old teammate knew about, the Pretty Cures. I would like to become one, but I guess I wouldn't be a good precure... .) Ryouta: What are you spacing out for, Yuna ? Yuna: Hm... Nothing, dad. I'm just very impatient for tomorrow, as it'll be my first school day at Verone Academy, and my first time in a Lacrosse Team! Ryouta: Oh I see, you'll join the Lacrosse Team. You like it, don't you ? Yuna: ...Of course ! Opening song~ (Crystal ni! Pretty Cure!) The Lacrosse team members are training. Three members are running, some are just sitting and the captain is speaking with her friend. Yuna makes a disappointed face. Yuna: It can't be... Episode 1: "Become a Pretty Cure! Burn, Cure Blaze!" In the classroom, between morning classes, Yuna is alone and a girl with black hair comes to her. ??: Hey, are you new in this town ? I never saw you and you don't seem to know anyone here. Yuna: Yes, I moved in two days ago. Uh... my name is Misumi Yuna, nice to meet you! ??: Oh, I'm Kuroyami Sekai. Don't hesitate to talk to me or if you have questions, I'm here! Yuna: Yeah, thank you. This is the end of the school day, and the beginning of clubs' activities. The heroine is going to see the Lacrosse captain to give her joining form. However, as soon as she enters, the only thing we see are peoples lazing around. Yuna: (...is this serious ? Why aren't they training during club's activities ?) The team's captain see her and walk toward her. Team Captain: I am Tsukimaru Reiko, the captain of the Lacrosse Team. What are you here for ? Yuna: I-I am Misumi Yuna, from class 1-2! I want to give you that! She tends her formular to Reiko. The latter take it. Reiko: I see. However, look at us. Are you sure you want to join ? It'll be of no use as like you can see we are not doing anything. Yuna: I am absolutely sure ! I like lacrosse since I was little, so I want to improve and be able to play! Please, let me join! Reiko: Yes, I understand what you say. But, like I said, it will be of no use to join us. You want to improve, but we are not doing anything. If you really want to play, you can always apply for an association or something like that, outside of school. Oh, also, it's like you'll be the only 1st year, so you would feel lonely. Yuna: Uh... Actually, why don't you do training ? Don't all of you like this sport if you joined the team ? It's weird... . (And you know that Verone is known for its lacrosse team, and that there is no associations in this area! Uh, I can't say that to Reiko-senpai, she would be mad...) Reiko: This is none of your business! We all like it of course! Hey, everyone! We like lacrosse, don't we ?! Some of the members act as if they didn't hear, and some other look at the ground without saying anything. The girl who was speaking with the captain before Yuna's arrival tells to everyone to calm down and return to their activities. Then she walks toward Reiko and Yuna. She turns toward the protagonist. Team Member: Hey you! If the captain don't want you to join then leave! Reiko: Mion, that's not it... Don't all of them love lacrosse ? Mion?: Reiko... Uh, you know that the only reason why I joined is because of you and my mother. Most of the members who joined last year are not interested because they lack of determination, I think. They are wondering on their skills. She looks at Yuna. Mion?: You, what is your name ? Yuna: I'm Misumi Yuna, from class 1-2 and I want to join! Mion?: I see. I am Aikawa Mion, the vice-captain. You can join, but don't expect anything of us. That's it. She says that and return to her discussion with Reiko while walking to the side of the field. Then, Yuna, disappointed, walks to the train station to return home. Yuna: (So I can't play lacrosse here, even though it was famous for its good level. What can I do ? There isn't any clubs or associations outside of school, and I don't want to waste money while I can freely play at school. No! I've seen it, Reiko-senpai's face. She wants to play, like me, but she can't. I have to help her, I have to revive the team!) Yuna reaches the station, and now she has to wait. However a strange guy behind her call her. She turns around and see him. Yuna: Y-yes, w-what do you want ? Strange guy: Hi, I'm Abros. I don't want anything. It seems like you could become one, so I'll erase you, with the rest of the people here! Yuna: (W-what ? Erase ? Become one ? What's going on ?!) As she panics, the guy named Abros raises his hand and dark aura revolves around him. Abros: Viderion! Destroy them all! The Viderion charges toward Yuna. As she tries quickly to protect herself with her arms, a voice tells her to "take it". She turns her head and see a dragon-like fairy flying to her. Yuna: Eeeehhh ?! Eyecatch A1 - Eyecatch B1 Voice: Take it! Yuna turns her head and see a red mini-dragon with wings, flying toward her. Yuna: Eeeehhh ?! What is this ?! The dragon fairy throw a bottle which seems made of crystal to Yuna. She takes it without thinking and then, the bottle begins to fill itself with shining red water. The Viderion stops itself, dazzled by the shining light. Yuna feels a warm and cheerful filling at that moment. Yuna: (Ehh, that's how it is. Maybe I am wrong, maybe it's a mistake, but... . I'll become a pretty cure, isn't it ? If I let my body moving on itself, I'll transform right ? I always thought that if I'd become a pretty cure, I wouldn't be able to fulfill my duty. However, I just can't let all these people die. And, even if it isn't the right thing to do, I always wanted to become one. So, I'll definitely become one!) Yuna: Pretty Cure! Concentration! Fairy Dragon: Right, it's working! She can save us! Transformation phase - The background becomes a light red and black color. Yuna opens the bottle full of water, and empties it on the ground. Then, the glowing water covers Yuna's body and her uniform clothe vanishes, while her hair are untied and grows longer. First, her top is created, then her skirt. After that, gloves appear on her arms and boots appear on her legs and foot. Next, the red water disappear and her hair becomes light brown with red shadow, and are tied up in two twintails with red ribbons. Her watch and earrings appear, with her pendant. Finally, she opens her eyes, and fire light up and they become orange-red colored, and her crystal bottle is attached to her skirt into a pink tissue. Her transformation finished, she makes a pose and says her name. Blaze: The source of determination, Cure Blaze! The background disappears and we see the train station again. Then, Blaze says her final sentence. Blaze: You'll soon definitely feel my fire! Abros: Oh, she became a pretty cure now... What a pain, I could just attack her without her noticing. Why did I need to introduce myself ?! Anyway, now I have to defeat her right now or she'll become stronger next time. Viderion, what are you doing ?! Go attack her ! Viderion: Videriooooon! The Viderion charge again toward Blaze. However, this time, she evades it and launch fire at it. Fairy Dragon: Good! That's how you use your powers! Now, you can finish it! Blaze: Uh... who are you anyway ? Fairy Dragon: Ah, I'm sorry. I'm Flame and comes from the Garden of Sources. But, we don't have time for that, I'll explain you later ! Also, it's like you are familiar with pretty cures, so you don't need me. Blaze: Hm... yes, you're right. But, all I know is launching fire. I guess I'll just try to launch more fire! She burns completely the Viderion, which vanishes into black mist. Blaze: All right! Now people are safe! Abros: I guess I have to defeat her myself... alright. Hey, you! It's not the end, I'll defeat you! Blaze: Eh ?! Abros runs toward Blaze, trying to punch her. Fortunately, she evades it. However, the villain turns around and succeed to throw her in the wall. Blaze is not able to move anymore, as she is hurt very badly. Blaze: It can't be... . I lost my very first battle. I failed to my duty as a pretty cure, when I just became one... Tears begin to well up. While she think that it is the end, a girl appears from behind the shadows. She has long hair and an outfit resembling to Blaze's. Blaze: An other pretty cure... ? Cure?: ... The presumed pretty cure is standing in front of Abros. After a few second, she attacks him with a powerful punch that the villain couldn't evade, and launches water at him. The villain, defeated, vanishes in black mist, differently from the Viderion as the monster was decomposed into black mist. After all that, the unnamed cure comes to Blaze, and look at her with indifferent face and voice, while people resume their activities. Cure?: Cure Stream. Are you alright ? Blaze: Eh... ? Blaze has a surprised expression on her face. Blaze: (Wooow... she looks very strong, both in physic and spirit. No, she IS strong! I saw her, she was amazing! She defeated him in only two strikes! And also, she is beautiful...) Stream: I just asked, are you alright ? Blaze: Ah! Eh... y-yes! I'm alright! While Blaze stands up, the two cures return into their civilian form. Then, a woman with short hair runs toward Yuna and call her. Woman: Heeeey! Yuuunaa-chaaan! Yuna looks around. She sees her aunt. Yuna: Eh, aunt Nagisa ?! What are you doing here ? Nagisa arrives in front of Yuna. She catches her breath and begins to talk. Nagisa: It has been long time since your last visit, so I wanted to see you. I wanted to surprise you while coming here without telling you! Yuna: I see. In this case, you succeeded to surprise me! Nagisa: Good. Now, who is this girl ? Is she your friend ? She asks that while looking at the girl who was Cure Stream. The girl make a difficult expression on her face, trying to find an answer. Voice: Miunaaa! Another woman, with long black hair, walks to the girl while calling her Miuna. The girl makes an uneasy expression. Miuna?: Mom... Miuna's mom: Miuna! I texted you that I came to school to drive you home. Why did you went to the train station ?! Then, the mother lifts her eyes, and sees Nagisa. She seems shocked, just like Yuna's aunt. However, Miuna's mom quickly advert her eyes and returns to Miuna. Miuna: I'm sorry, I didn't see your message... Miuna's mom: Alright. Then you come with me. She takes Miuna's hand and they walk away. Nagisa has a worried look on her face. Yuna: What's wrong, aunt ? Nagisa: Nothing, really. Let's go back home then. I came with my car. Yuna: Okay, let's go! The two of them leave. We see Yuna on her bed, thinking of what happened just a while ago. Yuna: (So I became a pretty cure... . Ahhh, I'm so happy! I'll definitely try my best! The other girl, Cure Stream... She was so strong. I hope I'll become like her. And her mom... it's like aunt knew her. Or is it just my imagination?) We hear a sound of something tapping on a glass. Yuna comes to her window and opens it. Flame: Hey, you completely forgot me! I'm the one who permitted you to become a pretty cure you know! Yuna: Ahh, I'm soooo sorry! There was so many things that happened that I was completely exhausted! Flame: That's alright, I'm not angry. I understand completely. So, I need to talk to you about pretty cures... but it will be easier to explain you when we'll be with Rain and the other cure. Yuna: Who is Rain? Flame: Another fairy, just like me. She is without a doubt the one who loan her power to the other pretty cure. What was it... Cure Stream? Yuna: Oh I see. And yes, it's Cure Stream. We hear a voice from the stairs. Nana: Yuna! Are you talking alone? Yuna: Eh, mom ?! Uh... yes! It helps me to learn my class lessons better! Nana: I see! Don't study too much, or you'll not have enough sleep for tomorrow! Yuna: Yeeees! Then, we see going to sleep and then we see tomorrow. Yuna is preparing for school, and next we see her in front of Verone Academy. Yuna: (Ahh, it's my second day in this school. I have to work hard to revive the lacrosse team!) A girl with long black hair passes near her. Yuna: (Eh? Isn't she the girl from yesterday, Cure Stream? Actually, her name was Miuna if I remember well...) Yuna: Uh... excuse me! The girl called Miuna turns around. Yuna: (I can't believe it, she is a student here! I think she is older than me...) Miuna: ...yes? Ending Song~ (Forgiveness, Happiness) Teaser of the next episode Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Category:User:RenaAozora